My Immortal
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: Songfic to My Immortal, Seto's reaction to Mokuba's death. Short, please R&R. Also read "My Last Breath" by me, the two go hand-in-hand.


Disclaimer: don't own YuGiOh or this song (duh)  
  
A/N: Goes hand-in-had with "My Last Breath" read that fic of mine as well please, it's very short.  
  
*~My Immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
Seto Kaiba sat locked away in his office. He stared down at the picture in his hand, the picture that used to be in his locket. The five year old Mokuba stared up at him happily. Even the sight of his little brother's face would send him into an endless fit of sobs. Tears rolled interminably down his face as his shoulders wracked with silent sobs. It had been a long and painful ordeal. Mokuba had suffered brain trauma and for 3 months Seto barley left his bedside. Until one night, the heart monitor beeped no more and Mokuba had slipped away during the night as Seto slept in a chair next to the bed, his face laying on the mattress, his hand clutching Mokuba's.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
It had been years since that night. Seto couldn't seem to get over it, he had tried everything you could fathom and still he could not forget. But who could expect him to ever forget the one person that he had given up so much for? The only person he ever cared about was gone. A gaping void took over Seto's heart. This pain didn't numb, it only deepened and cut further into his already empty heart as time ticked onward.  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
All those years, Seto would have done anything for his brother. Mokuba was the only thing that had ever kept him going, and he had just slipped away like that. Seto had defended him from bullies, from Gozaburo, sheltered him from the death of their father, and took any burden from Mokuba that he could. Right now, Seto would give anything to see his bright smile that had never, ever faded walk into his room, sit, on the floor, and beg to be taught how to put a duel disk together. But the hope of those days returning was as empty as Seto's shattered heart.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Seto had often dreamt of Mokuba. Each time waking up to find that it had just been his mind playing cruelly upon the desires of his heart. He often wondered why he had to torture himself with these memories. But these memories of Mokuba were really the only meaning left in his life. He stayed locked in his office all day; and everyday Yugi came, rang his doorbell to see if Seto was ready to talk. Yugi would receive no response from inside and walk away dejectedly. Seto wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to talk to anyone about it, though secretly he felt glad that someone other then Mokuba had cared enough to stop by everyday for 3 years.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
But the painful truth sliced through the silence and darkness sharply blinding the onlooker. Mokuba was dead, and that was all there was too it. It amazed Seto how it sometimes seemed that Mokuba was standing next him. Even now Seto would still forget that he was dead and would begin a conversation with "Mokuba" only to realize that no one was really there. This was why he hadn't come into contact with people ever since that one night, Seto could never let anyone see him like this.  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Memories flooded Seto's dreams at night, they haunted his time spent awake, and consumed the time that was supposed to spent working. How would he ever move forward? He was alone now.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
Suddenly a painful truth hit Seto. He had tried so hard to move on but he couldn't. Possibly because it still seemed like Mokuba was still there with him. Even if Mokuba was always there with him, Seto had never had anyone he could depend upon. He had always been a loner, he didn't need anyone. Or did he? He'd been alone for so man years, how could he even tell what was going on in his own mind? Tentatively, Seto stepped out of his office and walked to the balcony where he could see the moon. Loneliness - such a pity that someone like Seto Kaiba would waste away within it's clutches. For the loss of one life, was the loss of his whole world. Seto's silent tears glimmered in the moonlight as they fell from his ice-like eyes into the blackness below; a blackness to rival that of his broken heart. 


End file.
